Torn
by xkittenx
Summary: The elemental mews are torn between both good and bad sides. What will happen? I use japanese names in this fanfic!  .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pan's Truth

I waited under the cherry tree in the park for her best friend, Alex to apear. I was thinking about what happend last night- the fact that I was, am a mew mew- was always in my mind. I hadn't slept at all last night, just staired up at the ceiling. '_It's not like I can tell Alex what happend, after all, she wouldn't understand; she would think me a freak-'_

Her train of thought was throen off corse when the sound of Alex's voice filled the air.

"Pan!" She shouted, running towards her and giving a warm embace of a hug to her best friend. "Man where have you been? I was waiting here for you this morning and break and lunch."

"Realy? I had detention..." I said, blushing and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well... next time tell me in advance! Anyway, walk with me to the end of the road? I have to meet my nan." Alex asked, linking her arm with Pan's.

"Fine" I agreed, walking forwards, consentrating on the sky. Not before long I realise that Alex has ran off and someone elses arm has replaced hers. I quickly spin around, to see nothing.

"Guess!" A familar voice chimes from behind me, my eyes being coverd.

"Seth!" I cry out of joy as I hug him. He stumbeld backwards slightly before hugging her back.

They both walk hand in hand down the road.

"Come to the libary?" Seth asked, pointing vaugely in the right direction.

"Can't. I have to work."

"You don't work" Seth frowned.

"As of yesterday, I do. At Cafe Mew Mew. I'm the-" She stoped herself before revealing the fact that she was a mew mew herself.

"Okay, see you soon my Panda."

"I told you not to call me that! Just call me Pan or by my full name! Do I need to remind you? It's Pandora. Even if I don't like it."

"Okay-okay! See you Pan." Seth said sweetly, kissing her forehead.

Pan blushed and started to walk through the park. Little did she know that she was being wached.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kisshu's Plan

"You sure thats her?" Katara asked, sitting next to Kisshu on a tree branch as she wached the mortal girl walk down the path.

"Yes, I belave that the earthling and two others, if we can find them, have more power than the Mew Mew's do." A smirk of pride apeared on his face, mischeif dancing in his eyes.

"Fine. I will go find the other two. See you soon brother." Katara jumped off the branch, turning into a demonoid cat, and sprinted across the park.

"Hmm" He mumbled to himself while watching the girl. "Let's give you a test, shall we?"

He summend an infuser and shot it at a dog.

"Alian! Chimra Animal!" Masha squeeked, returning to full size infront of Pan.

"Mew Mew Fire! METAMORPHA-SIS!"

_**The Mew Relm. **_

_I'm circled by fire, my hair a flaming ball of it. My mew outfit apearing out of knowhere, burning and on fire, but then reveils itself, And my flaming fire spirit sowrds flashing into my hands. _

"Fire Storm!" I shouted out, running into the chimra animal and shooting into it with a whip of fire. It was a weak chimra animal, it was defused within minutes.

"Alian! Alian!" Masha squeeked again.

"Masha, are you sure? I just got the chimra animal."

"There is!" Kisshu flew down from the tree and grabed Pan by her shoulders.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Pan shouted, kicking the boy who was holding her. They were only 6or 7 feet off the ground but he dropped her.

Pan did sevral backflips and landed on the ground safeley.

"Nani? Who are you?" She shouted.

"Haha, if this knocks you out, i'l take you with me!" He said, shooting an electric fire ball at her. She only had seconds before it hit her. She just stood still, not knowing what to do, even if she tryed to move out of its way she would fail. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ichigo**_

- "Kisshu?" Ichigo called as she came running into the park, he was holding Mew Fire in his arms and they were a couple of feet off of the floor. Masha flew over to Ichigo and the others.

"Hey Ichigo! I have one of your friends here, turns out shes more powerful than you!" He laughed.

"Shut up! You leave Mew Fire alone! Strawberry Bell!" She held out her hand and the bell apered.

"I'd love to stay and chat girls but, I guess i've got more important stuff on my hands!" He smirked and teleported away with Mew Fire in his arms. But he left a Chimra Animal behind.

"Ribon Mint Echo!"

"Ribon... Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon... Strawberry suprise!"

They manged to defuse it.

"Collect" Masha squeeked.

"We have to tell Shirogane that Kisshu's taken Pan! We need her, if Kisshu is correct, we could all be dead. If they get Pan on their side, we might not even be able to stand agenst them." Ichigo started to run towards Cafe Mew Mew.


End file.
